


Fighting Against Your Demons

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Based on recent events involving Seth/Dean, Cuddling, Dean's got emotional/abandonment issues, Dean's having nightmares about Seth's betrayal, Demons, Established Relationship, Guilt and Regrets, Hurt/Comfort, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Nightmares, Promises and Reassurances, Seth's determined to fight Dean's demons cuz he ain't losing his boy, Seth's not ready to give up on him, emotional talk, happy endings, pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: "I don’t wanna love you more than you love me, because last time it almost broke me.”Dean's constantly having nightmares. He is nothing like Seth remembered before his injury. Seth wants to protect Dean from his fears and anxiety, but he is heartbroken when Dean finally tells him what really has him on the edge.Seth finds out he's the demon that's threatening their future.





	Fighting Against Your Demons

Seth was jolted awake when Dean thrashed around in his arms. He blinked his eyes open, trying to force his hazy mind to focus on what was happening. 

Dean was still sleeping in the same position, his back pressed against Seth’s chest as Seth’s arm was wrapped loosely around his waist. Dean was whimpering, his features twisted as he shook his head and moaned out, “No…no..please don’t….fuck..please..”

Seth sat up a little, petting at Dean’s head to calm his lover down. Whatever Dean was dreaming about, it was making his boyfriend shake in fear. Seth watched as tears leaked out of Dean’s closed eyes. His boyfriend's skin was hot to touch, sweat covering his whole body as he trembled in Seth’s embrace. “Dean?…Baby, Its okay…You are dreaming…Calm down. You are okay.” Seth watched as Dean started thrashing harder in his arms, his words not really reaching out to Dean. Seth was no stranger to Dean having nightmares, tending to his distressed lover at night as his past demons haunted his sleeps. But that was before Seth was able to break down his walls and give Dean’s life a sense of security he always needed. Seth’s love had managed to heal Dean. Turn him into somewhat of a normal being who loved and enjoyed his life. 

Things had only become a shadow of Dean’s past when he returned from his traumatic injury. It was obvious Dean wasn’t the same as before. His psyche was scared, thanks to Braun, Dolph and Drew’s constant attempts at exploiting Dean’s already vulnerable faith in the love he shared with Seth. Dean was constantly having nightmares. He was distant and uptight. He downright looked like a ticking bomb. 

Seth was petrified of losing Dean. He wasn't blind or naive, no matter what everyone else apparently assumed. He just didn't know how to broach the subject with Dean without offending him. So he let things happen the way they were happening and tried to enjoy having Dean back as much as he could. Tonight was a particular rough night for them. Seth had almost watched Dean slip out of his very arms, right into the enemy’s corner. But something had managed to convince Dean to still take a chance with Seth. 

“Seth…No..Please n-noo..” 

Seth frowned as he heard Dean call out his name in his terrified state. He wanted to reach into Dean’s mind and scare away every fear that was causing his boy so much distress. But things weren’t that easy. He sighed as he lightly tapped at Dean’s cheek, sitting up completely so he could grab Dean if he tried to throw a punch in order to fight his dream monsters. He called out to Dean once again, this time a little louder and desperate. “Come on, Dean! Wake up baby! You gotta wake up doll, come on!”

A loud shriek ripped out of Dean’s throat and he gasped before his eyes snapped open and wet baby blues looked around wildly, Dean trying to sit up only to find a hard body blocking his passageway. He started to panic, not really realizing that he was in the safety of his bed and under the weight of his lover. “NO NO NO..” 

Seth’s heart twisted in his chest, he grabbed Dean’s jaw and leaned in so he could look into Dean’s eyes. One hand holding onto Dean’s wrists so he wouldn’t get hit for his efforts. “Baby…DEAN! Look at me! Focus…Yeah…That’s it Baby Boy. Its me. You are safe. I am right here. No one’s gonna hurt you. Look at me…You are okay.” 

Seth watched as Dean’s features visibly relaxed and his hazy mind started to come back to reality, his eyes closing as he tried to focus on getting his breathing in check. Seth brushed his hand over Dean’s cheeks, placing a soft kiss on his lover’s lips as he softly whispered, “That’s it. You are okay. Come on, come here Baby Boy.” Seth sat up and pulled Dean up into his lap, getting comfortable as he leaned against the headboard. Dean buried his face in Seth’s neck, his hands holding onto Seth’s neck tightly. Seth kept petting Dean’s head, rubbing at his back as he waited Dean to relax completely.

“Wanna talk bout it, Darling?” Seth asked after a few moments of silence. Watching as Dean pulled his face out of its hiding and looked into his eyes, his gaze quickly leaving Seth’s as he laid his head back against Seth’s shoulder. 

“‘s better if I don’t talk bout it.” Dean’s voice was small and pained. Seth’s hands that were trying to comfort Dean stopped momentarily. He gulped a little as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I am not running away from your problems, Dean. I wanna know what’s going on. You refuse to talk to me. But your constant nightmares are telling me something is clearly not right. If it has something to do with me, I wanna know. Only then I can fix it. I hate seeing you in pain doll. I hate seeing you so frustrated. Just..fucking talk to me Baby Boy.”

Seth frowned when Dean pulled himself out of Seth’s embrace, sitting on the space besides him as he pressed his back against the headboard too. Pulling his knees up to press them against his chest as he wrapped his arms around them. He put his chin on his knee, Seth’s eyes observing his every movement. Seth watched how Dean struggled to form words, opening and closing his mouth several times before taking in a deep breath.

“I keep reliving the moment when you hit me over and over again with the chair. I dunno…I dunno why is it happening. Its not like I am not over the past. Because I am. I am done dwelling on the shit that only hurts me. Its just…they keep saying shit and it keeps reminding me of the past and how I could be stupid enough to let shit hit me in a way I am not even expecting and I don’t…I am scared, Seth. I am fucking terrified of losing you again. Of being blindsided again. I know…I trust you. I do. But…I dunno why…Its just…I feel invisible ever since I came back. Its like I am there, but you don’t see me as I see you. I don’t wanna love you more than you love me, because last time it almost broke me.”

Dean looked over towards Seth, noticing complete silence from his partner. He watched as tears ran over Seth’s cheeks. A pained guilty look over his lover’s face as he looked down in his lap. 

Dean felt his own eyes tear up, frustration and anxiety boiling up as he teared his eyes away from Seth. “’s why I didn’t wanna talk bout it. Told you to let it go. Knew it would only cause more shit. I didn’t wanna hurt you..Please..Just, forget what I said…I am fucked up in the head and its not your fault…I am sorry.”

Seth shook his head, wiping at his eye as he let out a wet sad laugh. “You got nothing to be sorry bout Deano. If anyone’s to blame for this, its me. I did the damage and it would be naive to think I am gonna get the easy way out. Why should I? I vowed to always love and protect you and I scared you in the worst way possible. I just…I wanna know…Why now? I know you are frustrated, you went through pure hell. But…Is it because you honestly think I replaced you? Or didn’t care bout you? Did I…Was I really neglectful?” Sad chocolate orbs looked at Dean, Dean feeling guilt creeping into his every fiber because this is why he didn’t want to talk about his fucked up emotions. They always only caused pain and uncertainty for each party involved.

“Its not your fault I am too damn needy and damaged.” That was what Dean offered, not really wanting to admit that he wasn’t satisfied with what Seth was giving him. 

Seth nodded his head, a sad sigh escaping his lips as he rubbed at his forehead and looked up at the roof. “I really do suck at this don’t I? I…I didn’t mean to replace you. I didn’t mean to neglect you. I just…I got caught up in the moment and like always you paid the price. I am sorry I am always hurting you.”

Seth was surprised when he felt Dean crawl into his lap, wrapping his long lean body around Seth as much as he could. Dean laid his head against Seth’s shoulder as he grabbed Seth’s hand and placed it over his stomach. “I am sorry. I hate this. I fuck hate hurting you. I forgave you. I meant it when I said I wanted to move on from our past and give us a fair chance. I dunno why…I know they are fucking with my head because that gives them the advantage. I know they are using our past to cause cracks in our present. I don’t wanna let them get to me. I am sorry I can’t stop being a paranoid fuck.”

Seth wrapped both of his arms tightly around Dean’s waist, his lips pressed against Dean’s head as his eyes started to spill rapidly. “Don’t. Don’t blame yourself for this. Its okay. I am glad we talked bout this because I would have hated if you kept it all bottled up inside and exploded one day. At least now I know what I need to work on. Just…I..Dean, just please, don’t give up on us just yet. Things will be better. I promise you I’ll make sure of that. I need you to talk to me. About what you are feeling, what you need, what you want. I do a shit job at keeping up with your feelings and it always causes you to be hurt which is the last thing I want. So please, just talk to me. Can I have that?”

Dean nodded against Seth’s neck, pulling his face up to press his lips against Seth’s. “I love you.” He whispered, eyes soft and full of emotion. Seth smiled a little, pressing a soft kiss on Dean’s temple as he said, “Love you too. More than you can ever imagine. I’ll never hurt you like that ever again. It was the biggest mistake of my life. There’s not a day I don’t regret doing what I did. I want forever with you. Beyond this business. I am gonna earn you Baby Boy. I am gonna prove to you its worth giving us a chance. I love you so much.”

Dean let some happy tears slip out of his eyes, Seth’s words calming down the ever destructive storm that was his thoughts and fears. He knew it would take time, but eventually he would find his safe place with Seth again. Seth was his heart and his home. He was determined to stay there. 


End file.
